A Night with Jack
by ESmith7
Summary: Jack is sick and Emily offers to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

A Night with Jack

Emily wandered back to her desk after pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee. It was late, almost midnight, and everyone had gone home except her and Hotch. Up in his office his focus was fixed on a stack of case files to be reviewed and signed.

She glanced up a while later to see him on the phone, frowning. He said something forcefully then rubbed his forehead, exasperated. Emily sauntered up to his office and knocked at the door. His muffled voice called her in. The phone call must not have been important.

"Hold on, buddy." Hotch said into the phone, covering the mouthpiece. "What's up, Prentiss?"

"Is that Jack?" She asked, pointing to the phone.

"Yes, he can't sleep and he has a fever. He wants me to come home." Hotch said wryly, running a hand through his hair. The petulant five year old was coughing into the phone loud enough for them both to hear.

"Poor thing," She murmured.

"Jack, buddy, wait one minute okay." Hotch said into the phone, the little boy practically screaming in his ear.

"What was it you needed Prentiss?"

"I just came up to see if you were alright before I head out, sir. I'm almost done my paperwork. Did you want me to go check in with him?" She offered, knowing that Jessica was out of town this week and Jack was staying with a live-in nanny all week.

"You don't have to do that. I'll be done in an hour or so." Hotch said, gesturing to his stack of papers. Emily doubted that.

"Seriously, it's fine Hotch. I'll drop and let the nanny go and tuck him in. Read him a story or something until you get home?" Hotch looked as if he was going to protest again but he stopped.

"Okay." He said. "I know he'd like to see you, too." He turned back to the phone. "Jack, Miss Emily is going to come over now and spend time with you until daddy gets off work, okay?" The little boy started spouting all kinds of excitement into the phone and Hotch smiled.

"He wants to talk to you," Hotch said, handing over the phone.

"Hi baby," Emily said.

"Miss Em'ly!" Jack screeched in her ear. "Hurry! I can't wait! Will you read me a story?"

"Of course I will honey! How are you feeling?" She asked when she heard him coughing audibly.

"I'm sick!" He exclaimed.

"I know you are. I'll be over in a few minutes to see you, okay?"

"Okay Miss Em'ly!" Emily hung up and handed the phone back to her boss, smiling at him. She cared about the Hotchner men more than she cared to admit and loved spending time with Jack. Emily had been around a lot after Haley had died and the two of them had become impossibly close.

"I really shouldn't be more than an hour," Hotch said, fishing the spare key off his key ring in his pocket. "Thanks for doing this, Prentiss."

"Anytime sir," She told him.

A few minutes later Emily arrived at the Hotchner house, greeting the nanny who appeared to be at her wits end and dismissed her. The poor woman. Jack had serious separation issues after his mother had died and other than herself, his father and his Aunt Jessica he rarely behaved for others. A teenage babysitter had been out of the question.

"Jaaack," She called, wandering in the house. She could hear a stifled giggling coming from his room. "Hmmm," She wondered aloud, coming close to his room. "I thought that there was a little Hotchner in here waiting for me to visit him. I must be at the wrong house."

She crept closer to the bedroom, opening the door slowly. A conspicuous lump behind one of the curtains wiggled and made her grin.

"I really don't know where he is," She teased, creeping closer to the curtain. "But wait, what's this? This is such a weird curtain. Maybe I should check behind it…" Emily threw the curtain back and grabbed the small boy up in her arms, tossing him over her shoulder and racing out of the room. He screamed with laughter, beating his little hands on her shoulder when she dropped him down on the couch and tickled his sides.

"E-E-Em'ly!" He screamed out between bursts of laughter. "S-stop it!" Emily eased back as the boy coughed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand.

"Oh I'm sorry honey," She murmured, stroking his hair

"It's okay, let's do it again!" He cried, jumping onto her lap. She chuckled and snuggled him into her arms, kissing the top of his head. The boy was a bundle of energy, despite the chesty cough and bright red cheeks.

"We need to get this sick little boy into bed. He's got to get better! Have you taken any cough medicine yet?" She asked, bouncing him on her lap.

"Yeah but that was at dinner time." He said, hopping down and scurrying into the kitchen. "It's in the cupboard," he pointed to one well beyond his reach.

"Here you go, Jack." Emily handed him a little cup of cough medicine that he drank obligingly then leaned back against the counter, holding it out to her. "Do you have a fever? Can I check to see?" She asked, placing her hand over his forehead. He was warm but not hot, most likely from their play.

"Will you read me a story?" Jack asked, taking her hand and pulling her into the bedroom. He curled up under his blankets and held a book in his lap. Emily squished into the little bed with him and took the book. Her heart sank when she realized she was holding Love you Forever by Robert Munsch.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a different story, baby?" She asked, stroking his hair off his face. Jack wiggled under her arm and curled up into her side so he could see the pictures.

"No, I want you to read this one. Mommy always read this one." He murmured. Emily opened the picture book and began to read to him softy.

"A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang: I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living my baby you'll be…"  
Jack drifted off to sleep by the time she had finished the third page and she stopped reading, placing the book on the little beside table and wrapping her arms around the small boy. Emily closed her eyes sadly, leaning her head on his and wishing that Haley was still here for him. Heart aching for him, she eventually drifted off as well.

Hotch came home an hour later than he had expected and was surprised to find the house quiet. As not to risk waking Jack, he didn't call out for her but wandered into Jack's room where he saw his subordinate curled up in the tiny bed with his son in her arms. The sight made Hotch smile. Prentiss really did mean the world to him and Jack.

"Prentiss," He whispered, nudging her arm gently. "Wake up." She stirred and gazed up at him sleepily. Then smiled and eased Jack down onto his pile of pillows and covered him with the blankets, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you, honey." She whispered. Jack stirred in his sleep.

"Love you mommy," He murmured before rolling back over and snoring softly. Emily flinched and felt her eyes sting with tears. She hurried Hotch out of the bedroom.

"He asked me to read him Love you Forever," Emily said, turning to Hotch when they were safely in the kitchen. He cocked an eyebrow at her, taking in the hint of tears in her eyes and the emotion in her voice.

"Haley used to read that to him all the time."  
"He misses her, Hotch. A lot. You heard what he said." She murmured.

"He's just a little lost right now. He just needs a maternal figure and I guess he's latched on to you." Hotch said.

"Hotch, you know that I love him. And you know how much I want a child of my own, but I can't be that person for him. It's not fair to him. He needs someone that can be there for the long run."

"I know he does. But at the same time, he loves you so much, Emily. He asks after you all the time." Hotch told her, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and offering her one. She took it, assuming that meant she was staying a while and joined him on the couch.

"I can't be his mom, Hotch." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I love him so much but what happens if the team splits up and I go work somewhere else and I don't see him anymore and he thinks I've abandoned him, or worse, feels like he's lost me like he lost Haley. I think we should put some distance between us," She said honestly. "Let Jessica mother him. She's more of a mother to him than I am. She's family. I'm just your co-worker." Emily said pointedly.

Hotch looked at her, his stare calculating.

"Is that all you are?" He asked, quietly. Emily's eyes flicked up to meet his, surprised. He ran his hand over her cheek and down to rest on her throat. "I don't think about you just as my co-worker." He whispered, leaning in and taking her lips.  
Emily gasped softly as his lips touched hers, feathering over them once, twice before pulling back. He stroked her face and looked at her, expectantly.

"Neither do I." She admitted, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back down to her. This time when he kissed her he didn't hold back. He pulled her against him and trailed his tongue across her lips, slipping inside when she moaned and opened to him. Hotch threw everything he felt for her into the kiss, silently sharing with her the emotions from every time her body had taunted him across the bullpen, every time she had strutted by on her heels, every time she had picked up Jack and held him in her arms.

Breaking off from her lips he travelled down her neck and to the curve of her shoulder. Emily tipped her head back and moaned, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and working at the knot of his tie. In the fogginess of his mind Hotch knew that he should stop and ask her if she was sure, if this is what she really wanted but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He pulled her thigh over his so that she was straddling him and he could pull her shirt over her head. The sheer camisole she wore was clinging to her heavy breasts which were encased in a red lace bra. Hotch tugged the undershirt off and unhooked her bra, growling his appreciation as her breasts sprang free and brushed against his hands.

Emily kissed across Hotch's jaw, enjoying the scratchy shadow that the day had left and nipped his throat. She heard his breathing hitch and worked at the buttons on his shirt, parting the soft fabric.

"Hotch I don't want to wait," She moaned in his ear, pushing against him and feeling his solid erection brush against her core. He let out a harsh breathe and undid the button on her pants.

"Bedroom." He murmured, knowing that even though he wanted to take here right here on the couch, Jack walking in on them would be difficult to explain. He walked her backward, picking up their clothes and tossing them in the room, giving a silent prayer that his door locked.

Hotch pushed Emily down onto the bed and knelt above her, his thigh pressed at the apex of hers. She moved against him, moaning deep in her throat as the slow friction created waves of pleasure. With quick hands he tugged her pants off her, thumbing her bundle of nerves through the red lace of her boy shorts.

"Aaron," She whimpered, arching her back as he removed the panties and brought his mouth to her. Hearing his name on her lips drove him wild. He wrapped his arms under her thighs and pulled him to her, burying his face in her cream and breathing in her scent. Nothing had ever tasted this sweet.

"Aaron, don't. I want you inside me when I come." She breathed, her hips practically coming off the bed. He kept her close and flicked her clit with his tongue faster, trailing a finger between her folds before pressing into her.

"Next time." He promised.

Emily's orgasm rolled over her then, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. She cried out his name and bucked off the bed, her hands tangled in his hair. Without skipping a beat Hotch shoved his pants and boxers down and slid her up onto the bed, laying her back on the pillows. He kissed her deeply, their tongues tangling before trailing down to her breast. Emily tasted herself on his lips, sinfully sweet.

Snaking her hand between them and she gripped his velvet erection in her hand, caressing it slowly. When her thumb skated over the slit he gasped and bucked into her hand. The pearl of liquid at the tip wept onto her fingertip.

"I have to have you." He growled in her ear, lining himself up with her trembling entrance. Hotch thrust into her, relishing her cry into his mouth as he took her. It was everything he had dreamed of, and more.

He slowed his pace, cherishing every feel of her body against his. Hotch wanted to make love to her slow and sweet and forever but she appeared to have other ideas. When she locked her ankles around Hotch's ass and tugged him forward to meet her hips again he gripped her hips and pumped deeper.  
"I need you." She gasped, biting his ear lobe. Her words sent a fire through him, scorching his brain until he could barely think. Driving into her, Hotch gripped her hair and pulled her head back, sucking the wild pulse fluttering at her neck.

She scratched her nails down the hard plane of his back, needing more. He didn't fail to deliver. One of his hands reached down between them and brushed over her deliciously sensitive clit. She all but came the moment he touched her.

"Come on, Em." He whispered in her ear. "I'm so close. Come with me, Emily." Rubbing her clit faster he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. Emily pulled Hotch's face down to her, kissing him as she came.

"Aaron!" She screamed, muffling her cry in his mouth. Hotch pumped into her in rapid succession, biting down on her neck to muffle his own exclamation of release. He filled her before and when he rolled off her a moment later he gathered her into his arms, satiated.

"Holy shit." She muttered breathing hard against him and draping her arm over his stomach.

"This isn't a onetime thing, right?" He asked, chest heaving.

"I hope not." She looked up at him and ran her hand over his jaw. Hotch smiled down at her, his cheeks dimpling. Emily kissed him, relishing the rare smile he had blessed her with. Reaching down she pulled the cool blanket up over them.

"Stay tonight," Hotch murmured, burying his nose in her vanilla hair.

"That was the plan." She replied, turning over in his arms. He followed her movement, shuffling onto his side and wrapping his arms around her chest to spoon his body against hers. Almost instantly she drifted off the sleep and Hotch wasn't far behind her.

The next morning Hotch woke up to a screaming child jumping onto the bed. Instantly he jolted awake, particularly aware that both him and Emily lacked the adequate amount of clothing. Then he wondered how exactly Jack had gotten in. Emily must have unlocked the door when she got up to use the bathroom down the hall in the night.

"Jack, shh." Hotch whispered, clamping a hand over his son's mouth, but it did no use. The initial screeched had woken her and she woke with a start when Jack wiggled out of Hotch's arms and clambered over to her.

"H-hey buddy." She mumbled, tiredly, pulling the blanket tighter around her and shooting Hotch a desperate look.

"What are you still doing here, Miss Em'ly!?" He cried, throwing his arms around her neck. He nuzzled into her throat and Emily wrapped one arm around him while trying to cover herself. Hotch took his chance to jump out of the bed and slide on his boxers, tossing his shirt over beside Emily.

"Come here, you!" Hotch exclaimed, swooping his son up into his arms and turning him upside down in the air. The boy shrieked with laughter long enough for Emily to quickly button Hotch's shirt over herself.

"Daddy! Put me down!" Jack cried, gasping for air through his laughter. Hotch threw him back down onto the bed where he bounced and landed half on top of Emily. She laughed and tackled him onto the bed, tickling him mercilessly.

"Miss Em'ly!" He screeched in his high voice, fighting her off with his little hands. Emily took pity on him and gathered him up into her lap. Suddenly Jack grew very serious, leaning away and staring up at her with a frown on his face.

"What's going on?" He asked sternly, giving her the Hotchner scowl. Emily almost laughed. He looked so much like his father.

"Well honey, I was really tired after we read our story last night and Daddy let me stay here with you guys. He said maybe this morning we could make pancakes and go to the park. Would you like that?"

"Why are you wearing Daddy's shirt?" Jack asked, seemingly unconvinced.

"Miss Emily didn't bring her pyjamas so I lent her a shirt." Hotch covered quickly. "Why don't we go get the pancake mix out while Miss Emily gets ready?"

"Okay Daddy!" He replied, instantly carefree again. He raced ahead into the kitchen. Pulling on a pair of sweats and a dark orange, long sleeve shirt, Hotch leaned onto the bed and kissed her. She responded willingly, sneaking her tongue into his mouth.

"Don't start." He growled at her.

"I can't help it, sir. You're just so darn cute in the morning." Emily giggled and slid out of the bed. A few minutes later she had changed and brushed out the mass of tangles the evening had created in her hair. Her two favourite Hotchners were in the kitchen, cracking eggs into a bowl when she joined them.

"Miss Em'ly, you sit. Daddy and I will make you pancakes." Jack insisted. Emily sat at the table and watched the two interact. Hotch was so different when he was off the clock. She had never seen him smile this much at any given time. Paternal Hotch left a thick lump in her throat.

After they had eaten breakfast Hotch sent Jack to shower while he and Emily cleaned up. Somehow Jack had managed to get drops of pancake batter all over the kitchen.

"You're a wonderful father, Aaron." She complimented, rinsing dishes to be stacked into the dishwasher.

"You're a wonderful woman," He replied, coming to wrap his arms around her waist. Emily sighed and leaned back against him. "Emily," He murmured seriously, "You mean so much to me. I want you in my life, more than just a friend or a co-worker."

"You made that pretty clear last night," She teased, feeling him smirk.

"I'm serious, Em. I care about you. Let me take you for dinner and to the movies and woo you like you deserve."

"I'd like that." She murmured, twisting in his arms to kiss him. "What are you going to tell Jack?"

Hotch squeezed her tightly and murmured, "That I love you just as much as he does."

"Wonderful." She replied, "Then I can tell him I love you too, Aaron Hotchner."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't expect to keep writing this story, but the after the wonderful feedback I received I felt like I had to! I hope you enjoy the second part of Emily's night with Jack!**

A while later Hotch was waiting impatiently by the door, zipping up Jack's spring jacket. It was unusual for him to be this anxious but spending a the day with Emily and his son definitely knocked him off his game. He heard the water stop running and a moment later Emily appeared in the foyer with her wet hair pulled back in a ponytail and slightly rumpled jeans from her go bag. Hotch couldn't help but stare at her. She looked beautiful and in a strange way, maternal.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you two ready to go to the park?"

"Yay! Let's go, Miss Em'ly!" Jack cried, picking up his soccer ball and throwing the door open before he raced down the hallway.

"Jack, wait at the stairs!" Hotch called after him, smirking as Emily hurridly grabbed her own jacket and dragged him behind her after the boy.

"You'd think you were five too," Hotch pointed out as she started after Jack, who had already raced down one flight of stairs to the landing. Emily turned back and grinned at him.

"It feels good to do something normal!" She shot back over her shoulder, rushing down the stairs. Hotch heard a boyish scream echo up as Emily caught him up in her arms and carried him down the rest of the stairs.

They arrived at the park a few minutes later and Jack immediately barreled towards the jungle gym, leaving the two special agents dawdling behind. Hotch sneaked his hand into Emily's, twisting his fingers through hers. She smiled down at their twined hands and leaned closer into him. They found a bench close not far from where Jack was playing, underneath a few trees.

"So I was thinking that tonight I'd order in a pizza for Jack. And I know you only signed up for the park but if you wanted to stay and have pizza with us, you could?" Hotch offered.

"Of course I would. Actually, only if it's a meat lovers." She replied.

"I guess we could do that," He conceded, pulling her down beside him. "Emily," He started, his tone suddenly serious, "You know we're going to have to tell the team about this."

"What's your hurry, Aaron? Can't we just… enjoy this for a little while?" She asked sweetly, resting her head on his shoulder. The gesture warmed his heart a little and Hotch pulled her closer. From a distance he could see Jack quizzically observing them. But then he found interest in the monkey bars and went back to playing.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." He murmured, kissing her forehead.

"If we're going to make this work, we need to get one thing straight, Hotchner." Emily told him, "You need to stop being so uptight and by-the-book."

"I don't know what you mean," Hotch replied stiffly. She just laughed.

"I'm just saying we can just do this the way we want. We don't have to tell anyone yet. Not the team, or Strauss or anyone. At least for a little while it can just be… us."

"I'd like that." Then he added, "Unless it interferes with work. Then I'm going to have to-"

"Aaron, it won't." She interrupted, squeezing his leg in reassurance.

"It's gotten in the way of work for Will and J.J." Hotch pointed out.

"Will you please stop worrying and just relax?" She asked, laughing. "Honestly, if it really becomes that much of an issue it'll probably be worth it anyways. We'll figure it out. Can't you just get on board and enjoy the ride?"

Hotch's eyes playfully twinkled at her and she just laughed, shoving playfully against his side.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at me!" Jack cried from the top of one of the slides, breaking into their heartfelt moment. The pair watched as Jack flew down the slide, a blur of clothes and giggling. When he hit the bottom of the slide he bounced backward into the sand. Emily immediately went rigid, waiting for the cry. But Jack just sat there, looking down at his foot intently in the sand.

"Dad?" He called, unsteadily.

"Yeah buddy?" Hotch yelled back, "Everything okay?"

"I really hurt my foot." Hotch shot up off the bench and rushed, dropping down beside Jack in the sand and taking his leg into his hand. The boy just watched him, clearly in pain but as stoic as his father.

When Hotch removed the shoe Emily could see the ankle had already started to swell. It was turning a deep purple and Jack squirmed as his father gently pressed along the outside of his foot.

"Daddy it hurts." He mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital?" Hotch asked, glancing up at Emily.

"I'll run back and get the car." She agreed.

Not to their surprise, the emergency room it was packed. It was as busy as could be expected on a Saturday morning. Jack's ankle appeared to be the least of anyone's worry and finally two hours later a doctor was able to see them and confirm that Jack had indeed broken a bone.

"I can't believe how brave you were," Emily told Jack as he waited patiently on the hospital bed for the initial cast the doctors were preparing. They would come back in a week's time for the permanent cast then again a few months later to have it removed.

"It didn't hurt that bad Miss Em'ly." Jack told her firmly. "I'm pretty tough. Like Daddy." Hotch grinned then, putting his arm around his son and hugging him to his side. The boy leaned into him, content.

"Em, why don't you go home? Who knows how long it'll be until they put the cast on. No use in us both sitting around in the hospital all afternoon." Hotch told her. Emily just frowned at him.

"I'd rather stay."

"We could call you when we get home and you could come back over for pizza?" Hotch suggested, slowly.

"If you really don't want me to stay…" Emily replied doubtfully. In the back of her mind she was already thinking of the hundreds of things she should have been doing today. Such as the pile of laundry building in her closet and the stack of dishes in the sink. Among other things, Sergio was probably pretty hungry by now.

"Go. Honestly, we'll be fine and we'll call you when we're home."

"I'll pick up the pizza on my way back." She told him, kissing him lightly on the cheek and Jack on the top of his head. Jack surprised her by wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her tightly.

"Good luck with your cast, honey. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Miss Em'ly."

It didn't take Emily long to do the laundry or clean the dishes. It took even less time to feed Sergio and sort through the mail that had been piling up. After she just sat at the kitchen table, anxiously waiting for her cell phone to ring. Everything had happened so quickly it was hard for her to really process it all. All she had figured out at this point was that this felt right, and so it must be right. The connection between them had always been there. Since the first day she had walked into his office, eager and willing to learn under him. Before that even, when he had worked for her mother.

Now it was happening and it felt as though everything was finally falling into place for her. Everything felt right.

Then, almost two hours after leaving the hospital her phone rang, flashing Hotchner across her screen. If she was ready, she was more than welcome to come back over – with pizza of course – to join them for supper. Jack had decided on The Emperor's New Groove for the movie and it was non-negotiable.

Not long after Emily arrived back at Hotch's house.

"How is he?" She asked, shrugging off her coat. With a smirk, she handed him the two pizza boxes and the six pack she had picked up on the way over.

"He's okay," Hotch replied, glancing over his shoulder. Jack was sitting on the couch, his leg up on some pillows. He didn't seem particularly focused on what was playing on the television, but flipped through the channels idly.

"He looks sad." She sympathized.

"I just told him he can't play any more soccer this season." Hotch explained, softly. "Ever since Haley died the only thing he seems to get particularly excited about is soccer season. They always played together."

Emily's heart ached for the boy. "Hey Jack?" She asked hopefully, sitting down on the couch and wrapping her arm around him. He just leaned into her, not taking his eyes off the screen. "It's going to be okay. So you miss one summer of soccer. Maybe you can do something else instead?"

"Like what?" He asked sulkily.

"Maybe we could get some cool model airplanes or something to build instead? We could make a whole collection this summer?" She suggested. Hotch finished plating the pizza and joined them on the couch, taking the seat beside Emily and offering her a beer.

"That sounds like fun, doesn't it buddy?" Hotch prompted, flipping through the television settings until the DVD started.

"I guess." He murmured.

"I'll get you one tomorrow. We'll start building it this week, okay?" Emily continued, biting into the pizza. Jack just sighed and snuggled further under her arm, munching sadly on his own slice.

The movie started and they sat there in silence until Emily realized Jack had fallen asleep against her. "Aaron," She whispered, "He's asleep."

"I'll tuck him in." He said, picking up the sleeping boy and returning a few minutes later. Emily had stretched out on the couch, taking up most of the space. When he returned he raised an eyebrow at her, looking pointedly at his hijacked end of the couch.

"You can sit over there," She deadpanned, pointing towards the armchair in the corner.

"Oh really?" He replied, looming over her. "Because I thought I could just fit here," Hotch leaned over her, keeping his weight on his arms. For a moment he had startled her but then her eyes went dark and she wrapped an arm around his neck, tugging him down.

Their lips met and Emily felt her stomach turn over in excitement. Although she felt guilty for feeling this way when Jack had been hurt in the hospital, she had been looking forward to their time together all day. She wasted no time skimming her hands up his back, under his plain t-shirt. The muscles tensed under her hands and shifted deliciously as he leaned into her.

Hotch ran his fingers through her hair, feeling its silky smoothness under his fingertips. The sighs escaping her mouth as his lips travelled down her throat intoxicated him. He couldn't help but smile and groan when she bit down on his earlobe. Then licked it.

"Stay." He growled, claiming her lips again.

"Maybe I should just move in." She teased, breathlessly.

"Maybe you should." He countered, tracing the curve of her cheek. Emily pulled away from him, her face expressionless. Hotch felt his stomach sink and realized he had gone too far. Even though he had been craving her for months, imagining this for months, there was a strong possibility it was more one-sided then he had expected.

What was he thinking? Casually asking her to move in. Of course he wanted her to. To be around this beautiful, intelligent, motherly creature every moment of the day was his idea of heaven. Though it was looking more and more as if it wasn't hers.

"Em, I–"

"Hotch, wait. Before you say anything, just listen." Emily took a breath and gently pushed against his chest. He sat back and pulled her up with him, watching her intently as she ran a finger through her hair. When she had collected her thoughts, she started again. "Aaron, I really care about you and I know that you know that. I know that this has been a long time coming and now that we're actually together I don't want to be away from you either.

"But it's been 24 hours. In a day we went from being friends and coworkers to lovers and I love that. It's just all happening a little fast. I'm not saying never. I'm just saying not right now. It would be too confusing for us, and too confusing for Jack. Let's just enjoy what we have right now. No pressure, right?" She murmured, threading her fingers through his.

Hotch watched her a moment longer before smiling at her, his cheeks dimpling.

"I think that sounds fine." He admitted, pulling her against him and stealing her lips again in a kiss that left them both breathless. He tugged her shirt up over her head and reached for the clasp on her bra. The urgency to have her overpowered him.

"Aaron, Aaron!" She said, pulling away and looking up at him with dancing eyes.

"What?" He asked, impatiently.

"Maybe we should go to the bedroom." Emily suggested, grinning.

"Come," He murmured, taking her hands and leading her back to his bedroom, kissing her the entire time. She may not have decided to move in, but she was there tonight and Hotch planned to spend every moment ravishing her gorgeous body.

Emily eagerly tore his shirt off over his head and did away with his belt in an instant. Hotch encouraged her enthusiasm, shoving her pants off her hips and pulling her against him as he backed towards the bed.

Without warning she pushed him backward, crawling on top of him and tugging down his pants and boxers at the same time. A flicker of surprise crossed his face but then she was kissing him again and his eyes drifted shut.

Hotch ran his hands down her back. Her skin was creamy and smooth and cool to the touch. He thought for a moment he might lose himself in her. When she sunk down on top of him, drawing his aching erection into her body he thought he would lose his mind all together.

"I like to have a little bit of control," She admitted huskily, rocking her hips against his. Hotch couldn't help but smile at her remark. He pumped impatiently into her, digging his hands into her hips.

"Are you in a hurry or something?" She teased, dragging her nails across his nipples. Rolling her hips again she kissed him softly, holding back.

"Emily," He groaned, biting into the soft skin of her shoulder, "Let's not play games."

"I like games," She replied.

His control breaking lose, Hotch flipped her suddenly, rolling her onto her back. Chocolate eyes looked up at him in surprised, narrowing with desire.

"On your knees," He rumbled quietly, kissing her chastely but forcefully. She complied, resting on her arms as he swiftly slid into her from behind. With a gasp she arched against him, her body shuddering with pleasure.

"Fuck," She groaned as he pressed deeper, leaning over her and kissing between her shoulder blades. Palming her ass, Hotch smacked her, hard. She had to press her face down into a pillow to keep from crying out. "Again," She gasped and Hotch obliged, smacking her again and leaving the faintest red outline on her pale skin.

Watching her indulge in pleasure was almost too much for him to handle. He reached beneath them and circled his fingers over her centre, exciting a low groan as she pushed back against him.

Emily cried out, shuddering against him as she found her release. He was quick to follow, pulling back and spilling his seed onto her back before tugging her up to ground his mouth onto hers. She kissed him back eagerly as the last of the tremors ran through their body.

"That was amazing," She breathed, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"You're amazing," He murmured, sliding away to wipe the stickiness from her back. The pair collapsed back onto the bed, panting.

"I think this may have been the best decision I ever made." Emily said thoughtfully, resting her head on his chest.

"I would have to agree."

"Do we have to go back to work on Monday?" She asked, sleepily.

"No, we'll just stay in bed forever." Hotch murmured, stroking her hair.

"If you say so, sir." Emily mumbled against his chest before she drifted off to sleep, wrapped in blankets and his protective arms.


End file.
